Wake up duty
by lindred
Summary: Just some random Shiznat fluff turned smut in later chapters. Shizuru knows more than one way to wake her lover. This is one of them. Ok this turned out a little bit different than i had planned. Shoujo Ai. Gah! Now i can't remember how to spell that.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wake up duty**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing...

**  
**

**Chapter One**

Some people just wake up naturally at the break of dawn. Somehow instinctively sensing the beginning of a new day without need for external stimulus. She was one of them.

The sun had yet to make its way over the horizon. It's rays waiting to dispel the early morning chill however it was already light enough to be able to see despite the drawn curtains.

She didn't get up the moment she woke though. She lay there a while, savoring the moment, thinking of half-forgotten dreams knowing she was already _living_ her dream. She smiled.

She gently removed the hand which had somehow found its way beneath her nightgown and attached itself to her breast. Then tried to extricate herself from the legs entangled with her own. She managed, receiving only a low growl for her efforts, and put her own pillow in exchange of her absence. She got off the bed. And waited.

Surely enough, the hand and legs previously on her person started running over the replacement, and found it … lacking. With regards to certain curves, warmth and body length. Low, dissatisfied grumbling was heard. She laughed softly. It was becoming routine now, but she never got tired of it. She hoped she never would. Even far in the distant future, she wanted to appreciate these simple pleasures. It had, after all, taken years to get here.

Here, with a cobalt haired woman sleeping in their bed, she sometimes feared that she would wake up someday to realize it was nothing more than a dream.

She ran a hand over the other woman's head, her fingers trailing over a few strands of long dark blue hair. Fortunately, there wasn't enough light yet to see if she was drooling on _her_ pillow. She raised the blanket to cover bare shoulders, smiling at the thought that someone who always blushes at her teasing could comfortably sleep without a stitch of clothing on. She then bent down and kissed her lover's cheek before getting ready for the start of her day.

After two hours, a light workout, several cups of tea, some house cleaning, reading the newspaper, checking her mail, a few phone calls, some work related decisions made, preparations for breakfast, a shower, and everything else early-risers-do-in-the-morning things done (she was nothing if not organized), she was standing, clad in a towel, back in front of the bed, trying to pick out the best way to wake up a certain slug-a-bed. It didn't really take long, as the decision was fairly easy to make.

Shifting in her sleep, the other was now facing away from her, blanket having fallen down to her chest, revealing smooth, creamy shoulders and upper back.

Having made her decision, she dropped the towel covering her, got back underneath the blankets and semi-reclined on the bed, weight supported by her elbow. She pressed her body close to the other, her scent filling her nostrils. _She smells good. And I'm the one who just showered._

She ran her other hand across the pale shoulders, lightly caressing the soft skin. And got … no reaction. Well, this was someone who needed a good strong shaking before she would wake up. Not that she would do such thing. Nooooooooo! She was a well bred Kyoto woman after all. There _was_another reason, of course, but she wouldn't dwell on that.

She tried again, this time using her lips, trailing kisses from the top of the arm, the shoulders, the neck, up to below the ear. Brushing the other's hair behind to get a good access. She was more successful.

"Mmmmmmm….Shizuru……"

She smiled. She was wet already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:

Natsuki: Mmmmmm...Mai...

Shizuru: _freezes..._MAI?!!!

Natsuki: Mmmmm?...can't be Nao...too small...

Shizuru: Nao!...

Natsuki: Mmmmmm Midori?

Shizuru: Oh Midori, huh?

Natsuki opens one eye, taking a peek at Shizuru's expression, laughs hysterically.

Shizuru strangles Natsuki: _Ikezu!_

_**AN:**_ Not good with details. We had a thunderstorm and i got bored. This is the result. R&R...okay, only if you have good things to say...ok, just kidding. This is my first attempt at writing, so be gentle. I'm the one who tends to be violent. And a word of advice: Never turn on your pc during a thunderstorm. I did it once and lightning struck outside somewhere. My notebook got fried. Took 2 months to get the parts and have it fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Some people had difficulty waking up. Somehow they could even sleep well into the afternoon if allowed, even with multiple alarm clocks. She was one of them.

The sun was already midway in the horizon. It's warm light having dispelled the early morning chill and filtering in through the still closed curtains.

She was not the type to get out of bed willingly, even after waking up. Preferring to just go back to sleep, the alarm ringing every five minutes. Even her cell phone alarm was ignored.

Not even the removal of her human pillow was enough to daunt her. Not that she was pleased about it, though. But she still could, would, and does, somehow manage to return to dreamland.

Anyone who tries to prevent her from it might likely get a punch in the face. As a chestnut-haired Kyoto bred woman found out once. Just once, she _was_ a quick learner, after all. And the apologies, five hours later, and make out session were enough to satisfy her. Having to wear large dark sunglasses all day was merely a small inconvenience.

She couldn't help it. She was still half-asleep, more three-quarters asleep, after being roughly shaken awake. Not being used to having someone beside her, her survival-trained instincts took over and she reacted accordingly. She wasn't even aware of what had happened, her main thoughts being that the shaking has stopped and promptly went back to sleep. She was even angry when she woke up later and saw her lover's face. Demanding to know who had done it and vowing to pummel the bastard to an inch of his life. _Oh_ was she so sorry after learning the truth. She apologized profusely and did everything she could to make up for it. It was even the victim who teased and laughingly consoled the perpetrator.

She never did it again. Not because of anything on her part, but more because her partner had started learning alternative ways to get her out of bed. Her least favorite was having water thrown on her face, but that was only when the other was in a bad mood. _Damn PMS_. Or perhaps it was when she was literally kicked off the bed and landing face down on the floor, with peals of evil laughter ringing in her ears.

Then there was the method she loved best…

Even before her sleep-induced brain could register what was happening, her body had already started reacting to the gentle sensations. Warm breath was tickling her cheeks, lips traveled over her neck up to her ears. Her nipples hardening, heat coming from somewhere in her stomach region started spreading down, between her legs and even further down to her toes.

"Mmmmmmm….Shizuru……"

She smiled. She was getting wet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feed:

Shizuru: Ara...I didn't even get to show off my Kyoto-ben...

Natsuki: Well, I've always been a woman of action rather than words.

Shizuru: Hai, hai, but sleeping could hardly be called 'action'

Natsuki: But this wasn't MY fault! _glares at author_

Shizuru: At least we got to hear your moaning and calling my name. _happy!_

Natsuki: I wasn't _moaning!_ And MY name didn't even get a mention! _angry!_

Shizuru: Ara... you're right. In that case, why don't i use this place to do that instead?

Shizuru: Natsuki

Shizuru: _Natsuki_

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki...

Natsuki: _sweatdrop _Ok, ok I get it already. Let's just go back to bed.

_**AN**:_ Hmmmm, wanted to follow this up with some smex scenes but, i'm not sure if i have the talent for it. I'll keep it in mind though. Otherwise this story would be complete on its own.Oh yeah, R&R please. don't have beta since i've never considered writing before this one.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ Thank you for all the reviews! I was going to list you all here but ... what was the word? oh yeah, GAH! You know who you are... And I am grateful to you all.

Anyway, you made my heart go thumpety-thump. And no, I wasn't having a heart attack. You encouraged me to try my hand again, even before waiting for the next storm. Of course the fact that all these pervy thoughts were running through my mind had nothing to do with it! Nor the fact that I could avoid doing the laundry while I pretend to be busy here also is no issue. It was YOU! All YOU!

Oh, and in case I forgot to give you some (all that slapping must have affected me) here's a KISS! A HUG! And a lot of GROPING! If you already got them, well, consider it extra! Aren't you lucky, you dawg you! No, wait! I was just…… (author gets multiple slaps)…..kiddin….. (author finds floor comfortable to lie in)….. hehe, at least I got a few good gropes…

**Warning: **I'll be changing this to an M rating. Not sure of the outcome yet. Better safe, y'know? Contains shoujo-ai. Don't like... are you crazy?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… ok, I do own an insane wish that all Mai-Hime/Otome produced were about ShizNat.

**Chapter Three**

"Mmmmmmm….Shizuru……"

She raised her lips to the other's ear and whispered, "Good morning, Natsuki."

"Mmmm g'morn_aaahhhhh!"_

Removing her tongue from its spot inside the ear, she chided, "There's no such word as 'morn_aahhhh_' Natsuki." And started nibbling on the lobe, pressing her breasts closer to the other's back, while her hand made its way to her side, from under the armpit, curving down at the waist, and up again to the hips, all the way to knee. Reaching its limit, the hand traveled its way back from under the leg upwards, pausing at the buttocks, circling around the firm, round flesh, giving it a short squeeze before moving forwards to the stomach area. She had, by now, been nibbling, kissing and licking the entire area from the neck to the ear.

"Y-y-you…." She didn't get to hear what sh-sh-she was as all that followed were gasps and more "mmmmmmm"s.

"So, is my Natsuki awake now?" she purred.

"Yes, _Natsuki _is awake now."

She smiled, noting the omission. "Good, let's go have breakfast then." She got up from her position and made ready to get off the bed.

"W-wait a minute! Where are you going?" Natsuki turned around and grabbed her by the waist. The blanket previously covering them had dropped even further revealing pert breasts with hardened, pink nipples.

"Ara, downstairs, of course. You wouldn't want it to get cold, do you?" She put on an innocent smile.

"…..." A pout.

"Unless my Natsuki would prefer…" The smile became less innocent, more a lecherous leer. "…breakfast in bed?"

Shizuru lunged towards the other woman. Getting on top and straddling her. She sat on top of Natsuki's hips, the pelvic bone grinding between her legs, creating a lot of pleasant sensations. She ran a hand across her still damp hair, while her eyes roamed over the body lying naked beneath her. The blankets having been thrust aside during her movement.

As if in answer, Natsuki raised herself, seemingly intending to give her lips a kiss. Shizuru immediately slapped a hand across the other's face and pushed her back down on the pillow, all the while reaching for something on the bed stand.

"Ormmmph, mmrrrgh urmm mmrmmphing?"

Getting the item in hand, Shizuru glanced back and found her palm on Natsuki's face, the pert nose squished between her middle fingers which were effectively covering the other's eyes. Hands were trying to remove the offending appendage. She couldn't help herself. She laughed while she took her hand away.

"Shi-Shizuru! What the hell did you think you were do_umff…_?" Her hand slipped something between the spluttering woman's lips.

"I love my Natsuki. But my Natsuki shouldn't try to kiss me before she brushes her teeth in the morning." She gave her a sweet smile.

"Breath mint???!" Indignant, emerald eyes glared at her.

"Ara, my Natsuki is soooo cute when she's angry!" She started kissing her cheek, making her way down to the jaw line, seeming to wait for something.

"Hmmmmph!" Another pout.

Seeing this, she couldn't resist and latched her mouth at the protruding lips. _Ah, minty fresh._ Continuing the kiss, she resumed her prior position on top of her, one leg pushing its way between the other's legs, feeling the searing heat, not to mention the moistness, between. An involuntary groaned issued from her throat. Her arms were only half supporting her, knowing her lover didn't mind the added weight, as her hands caressed as much smooth skin as it could reach.

Sucking on the lower lip, she noticed her partner's lack of reaction. _Ara, is she still angry with me? _She opened one auburn eye;the other's face seemed to be scrunched up in concentration. _Fufufu, resistance is futile._

She began her assault. She drew the other's lower lip inside her own, gently biting it, then ran her tongue over the soft flesh continuously sucking on it. She felt the enemy's lines crumbling. Slowly losing ground, they retreated, drawing in, in retaliation.

Feeling something hard on her lips, Shizuru drew back to see the enemy's movements. She bit back a laugh at the sight. Natsuki had indeed drawn in; both her lips were now inside her mouth, valiantly trying to deny her access.

She tried to kiss her again, to entice those luscious red lips out, to no avail. Her mouth was met with the hard outline of teeth. Green eyes glittered triumphantly.

"Natsuki, this is like kissing a toothless granny!"

Verdant met auburn for a few seconds, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Would you rather stay mad and have breakfast or ….?" She asked teasing.

"No."

A hand reached out to draw her head closer, encountering the damp locks as their lips moved together.

"You're wet."

Shizuru raised herself slightly to look down to where their legs were entwined, nodding.

"Ara, you're right. But then…" a wicked laugh, "…so are you."

"B-baka! I didn't mean…I was talking about…" A blush came out.

"Fufufu, I can still make my Natsuki blush, I see. I was beginning to worry that I was losing my touch."

"Just shut up and kiss me, woman!"

"Woman? Does my Natsuki not remember my name? Does she not like it? Does she perhaps find it difficult to pronounce? Does…"

"Alright already! Now shut up and kiss me, Shi … Shi …" She seemed to find it hard to continue.

"Shi? Is that a new nickname you're giving me?"

"Shizu … ru…"

Mutual sighs were heard.

"I'm sorr …"

"It's alright Natsuki." She gave the younger woman a genuine smile.

"I was planning on making you scream my name later anyway. Many, many times. Perhaps it'll make it easier for you to say my name when we're not in bed." The smile was still genuine, but it held a lot of wickedness behind it.

"Shizuru!" her lover's face was now a deep crimson color.

"Ara, you're doing it before I even began. I'll have to remedy that."

Smiling, she leaned her face closer, her lips hovering just above the other's, ruby eyes meeting emerald. Their breathes bouncing off each other's faces. It was Natsuki who made the contact.

Gentle at first, their hunger soon began to consume them, reflecting in the way their lips met and moved against each other. And how their hands ran over each other's body. Their legs moving together.

Shizuru was kissing Natsuki's lower lip, savoring it, but the other woman pulled down slightly, reversing their roles, started sucking on _her_ lower lip. She didn't mind; content to do the same to the upper one. She ran her tongue over those lips, trying to gain entry.

One of her hands, having traveled everywhere it could reach, found its way underneath soft mounds. It rose up slowly, following the curve, fingers splayed to cover as much of it as possible. Her thumb began making circular motions near its tip, which elicited a gasp from its owner.

Seizing the opportunity, her tongue darted in to taste the flavors inside. _Mmmmmm, still minty fresh._ The corner of her lips twitched upwards, receiving a small growl, the other probably having read her thoughts.

She ran her tongue across the inside of Natsuki's lips to her teeth, trying to pry them open, which they did, willingly. Her tongue continued its exploration inside only to meet the other's midway and they began an elaborate dance around each other.

She felt hands running over her shoulders, arms and back. Sometimes clutching her involuntarily. She shifted her position, now placing her legs on either side of her lover. She could still feel some pressure between her legs but wanted to deny the other the same pleasure. _It wouldn't do if I can't have you begging for it, my Natsuki._ Oh, she could be so cruel sometimes.

Her forefinger now joined her thumb in playing with the pink nipple beneath her. She couldn't hear, only feel the other's moans under her throat.

She slowly drew back her tongue, teasingly, inviting the other to enter her mouth. It did, after a while, then, having lured the unsuspecting prey, she clamped her mouth around it and sucked hard.

"Mmmmmm…."

Happy with her success in making the other moan aloud, she gave those succulent lips one last kiss before making her way across the cheek towards her ear. After tasting every inch there, she began a slow descent over the creamy neck. Her lover arched her head, allowing her more access. She greedily accepted, kissing and licking her way.

She felt Natsuki buck her hips, and smiled inwardly. _Not yet._ Although she could feel the spot between her own legs trailing moisture down on her lover beneath her, she … well, not entirely ignored it, more like promised it _"later"._

Having made her way down to the other's collarbone, her lips traveled back up to the neck, picking a certain spot, and began nibbling and sucking on it deliberately.

"Hey, stop that!" She received a mild emerald glare. Hands went up to protect said spot.

She sniffed, her plan thwarted. And continued her trail downwards. Stopping once she reached the top of her breasts.

She sat up. Once again feasting her eyes on the sight below her. Both hands on the twin mounds now. She smiled down at the object of her adoration, her love. Green eyes stared back at her with a similar smile, the same affection reflected in those deep pools.

Hands eagerly reached for her breasts, probably having had to restrain themselves before. Bulging eyes followed.

"_Ooki…_" She heard the other whisper.

"_Ookini._" She replied back with a smirk. "I'm so glad my Natsuki likes them so much."

"… 'is not fair…" Was the complaint, raising herself to suck on one, pulling in as much as her mouth could cover. Teeth gently bit down while her tongue ran around the hard, rough nipple.

She moaned at the sensations. Feeling invisible fire run from the nipple down to the core of her lust. _Shit, if she keeps this up, I'll be the one doing the begging._ She gently removed the other's mouth on her breast and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Ara, if you really want big ones you can always play with mine. Na-tsu-ki."

While the cobalt haired woman seemed to consider this, Shizuru moved herself lower until she was facing her … ummmm … more modestly sized ones. She removed one hand from its current location and had it roam around instead.

She then began her own torturous exploration, her lips kissing her way around the available mound while her other hand did the same with the other using the tips of her fingers. Satisfied that she had left no part untouched, she focused on the hard pink nub. She flicked it with her tongue, watching it quiver like jelly, before drawing it into her mouth. She heard a loud gasp, followed by heavy breathing and moaning. She didn't bother to take too much note of it since she was doing the same.

Not quite getting enough, but feeling a tad sorry for the other breast, she pried her mouth away with an audible smack and ran her tongue across the valley in between, lapping up the sweat which had accumulated there. She placed both hands on the side of each breast and pressed them together, her head in between, breathing deeply.

Then she began her work on the poor neglected one, letting her tongue give it her undivided attention. She covered the nipple with her mouth, sucking not altogether gently, and received another gasp in response. Then twirled her tongue around it, alternately flicking and twirling, but sucking continuously.

The hips beneath her had now begun jerking non-stop. Thus she decided to make her descent. Giving each mound a farewell kiss, she moved even lower, planting kisses everywhere, her hands running down the other's side.

Pausing at the navel, she spent a moment there with a short exploration. Short because her lover was now becoming aggressively demanding. Not with words, but her actions more than said enough.

Her head now hovering above the other's hips, she paused to look at her face, seeing flushed cheeks and chest rising and falling in ragged breaths. She ran a hand over the short stubble.

"Hmmm, you need another shave." She voiced softly.

"No, I don't! Don't even think about it!"

"Ara."

"It itches!" in a whiny voice.

"Alright." She smiled.

Emerald locked into ruby once more. They both knew she would do it anyway. She had, in fact, done it before, against the other's express wishes, while she was asleep. Simply explaining that she did not enjoy having hair stuck to her teeth.

"What do you mean, 'Alright'? You're lying!"

"I most certainly am NOT lying."

Suspicious looks were directed her way, but couldn't refute her. She smiled back._ Fufufu, alright, I won't think about it._

"Natsuki was just yelling at me. Doesn't she love me anymore?"

"It … That … I wasn't yelling!" She yelled. "Well, what did you expect?" Thinking about their previous conversation.

"Ara, I suppose something more along the lines of 'Oh my god! Shizuru! Yes! Please! More! Suck it! Harder!...'"

"Shi-Shizuru!" Blushing profusely.

"Yes. That _was_ on the list."

"Never mind! Let's just get on with this before the mood is ruined entirely."

Not bothering to argue just _who_ had started it, she complied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Muahahaha! I'm _evil_!

Omake:

Natsuki: What? I have to wait for the next chapter before … _blush_

Shizuru: Don't worry, Natsuki, we could do it even without waiting for the next chapter

Natsuki: Huh? Don't we need to wait for the author to do it? _glaring in author's direction _

Shizuru: Silly Natsuki, if we do that, all the effort I put into creating the mood will be ruined. Besides, we could always start again and pretend it was a continuation of that one.

Natsuki: _nodding _You may be right. Who knows when she'll get around to finish the next one.

Shizuru: So, Na-tsu-ki, shall we get on with it?

Natsuki: _shrugs_ Why not? Hey author, we don't need you anymore! Get lost! You're a bother!

Lindred: _Uragirimono!_

_**More AN:**_ Crap! I have to do the laundry! I had hoped to finish this but things kept popping into my head, making it longer than I intended. Or maybe I should just have kept it to the good parts, you know, 'sucked her tits, moved down on her' and stuff like that. all those details… gah! Not entirely satisfied with it. Let me know what you think.

Most Japanese I know I picked up from watching animes. So I hope I got the 'big' and 'traitor' part right. If not, let me know and I'll … do absolutely nothing about it.

Read & Review please.


	4. Chapter 3 point 5

_**AN: **_Shoot! I couldn't sleep. Now that all these perverted thoughts have found an outlet, they wouldn't leave me alone. This thing wanted to write itself.

Thank you for the reviews! And those who put this in Favs! And Alerts!

I blame you! All of you! For keeping me up all night. Hope you're happy now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own_ the thing. Stop reminding me.

**Warning:** Contains shojou-ai. Don't like it? Then you need to broaden your horizons. Or get help.

**Warning:** Contains scenes of graphic adult content. Must be 18 years or older to read. If you are below 18 … (can't remember how it goes) well, then you have my utmost sympathy.

**Warning:** I repeat: For mature readers only.

All those warnings and I haven't even written a thing. Hehe! Not even sure if I can actually make all those graphic smex scenes I promised.

Anyway, I said I wasn't entirely satisfied with how the last one turned out, the next chapter was supposed to be Natsuki-centric but there were still a lot of stuff I wanted to happen which only Shizuru can pull off. Well, my Shizuru, anyway (_ooooh, she's mine now, eh?_). So, I decided to make a continuation of the last chapter.

Several hours later: ok, it's done and all I can say is …

**Warning:** This is smut! Porn! Filth! Don't bother reading if you know what's good for you. Go back! (puts on eerie music) _Gooooo baaaaack!_

Eh? Why did that warning draw in more of you, huh? _Pervs! _You got nothing on me! I wrote it so I'm the queen of you all! Muahahaha!

Gah! I tend to ramble when I'm sleep deprived. Pay me no mind. Pay me money instead. Ok I'll shut up now.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Three point Five**

On her place above Natsuki's hips, Shizuru ran another hand over the growing stubble before grazing her lips over the quivering flesh. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's thighs, keeping her legs pressed together.

She slipped her tongue out and traced delicate patterns above the pubic area, trailing along the lines that separated legs from hips. She followed this route with kisses until she felt the hips squirming beneath her.

"Ara, Natsuki is impatient." She chuckled, turning her eyes to meet green orbs half-glazed with burning desire.

"Natsuki is going to get violent if you don't get on with it." The other panted, breathing unevenly.

Not feeling the least bit threatened, she turned back to the task at hand, her own needs driving her. She ran her mouth along the short whiskers, finding pleasure in the texture they gave her lips.

She then trailed kisses downward, along the line between the legs, moving her body lower. Placing her elbows on either side of the knees to keep them together, her hands started stroking the smooth skin, eliciting goose bumps. Her tongue darted out to taste the soft inner thighs, vying with her lips.

"Shizuru…" a pleading moan was heard.

Ignoring it, and the hips thrusting towards her, she concentrated on the upper legs. Hands, mouth, lips and tongue caressed their entire lengths.

She had just made her way to the knees, intending to move lower, she shifted her body slightly, when Natsuki suddenly struggled to pull her legs out from the hold she had imposed on them. Gaining their freedom, the legs then spread far apart, revealing all the secrets hidden within.

Shizuru stopped breathing, ruby eyes taking in the erotic sight presented before her, before moving upwards towards the flushed face of the owner of such delights. Darkened emerald eyes blazing with suppressed hunger met hers.

"Shizuru!"

She remembered to breathe, although it proved to be quite an undertaking. Her heart was beating so fast she barely heard her name called from the blood pounding in her hers.

"Shizuru!" in a demanding tone this time.

Trying to keep her focus on those green orbs with great difficulty, her eyes seeming to want to feast themselves elsewhere, she willed her body to compose itself.

"Yes, Natsuki?" There was only a scant tremor in her voice.

"Shizuru …" The emerald pools were almost begging now.

"Ara, does my Natsuki want something?" She was smiling now, having regained some measure of self-control. And, for added cruelty, she ran her cheek across the other's thighs, planting light kisses along the way.

"Shi…Shizuru!"

"I cannot know what my Natsuki want unless she tells me."

The look she received almost made her give in. She tried to look away for an instant, however the next vision was almost her undoing. Her eyes became glued to pale, pink, quivering flesh slick with moisture. _God help me…_

"Shizuru! Please!"

Taking that as her answer, she wasted no time and was on the other woman in seconds, less than a second.

She slid her arms beneath the thighs, hands moving up around them to spread and caress the folds within. Her mouth latched on the wet flesh, almost drinking it in. Her tongue out, trying to taste every inch of skin it found there.

"Aaaaahhhh, god!" Natsuki had arched back. One hand clutching a pillow, the other clenching and unclenching the side of the bed.

Shizuru, however was too preoccupied to notice. Her lips and tongue were almost french kissing those nether lips she found there. She had her tongue run up and down the entire moist area, savoring its saltiness. _This. This is my Natsuki's taste. _She wanted more. _Can ambrosia be sweeter than this?_

She paused for a while to take a deep, lungful of air, taking in that secret aroma._Natsuki's scent._ She breathed it in, finding it intoxicating, her breath tickling the sensitive area.

Her ears registered her lover's moans for the first time. Her ruby eyes lazily gazed at the scene presented before her. Her hands ran across the smooth flat stomach, the hips and thighs. _Natsuki, you have now captured all my senses. They belong only to you. As does my heart. Mind, body and soul, I give to you alone. _

"Shizuru…"

She smiled before continuing, now taking her time, she ran her tongue across the inner lips, probing deep within, thrusting it inside, as far as she could reach. Then slowly, deliberately moving upwards, up to the short shock of hair, and back down. She repeated this motion several times, teasing, waiting, running around the entire area, feeling the hips bucking, making its demands known.

"Shizuru!"

"Yes, Natsuki?" barely stopping to speak.

"Please…lick my clit…" it came out in a soft growl.

_The magic words._ She placed her hands on either side of those lips, parting them to reveal a small, pink nub. She blew on it a little, feeling the other's entire body quiver, before her tongue darted out to taste this sensitive flesh.

"Oh god! Shizuru!"

She lapped her tongue on it for a while, hearing her lover's moans, groans, and other incoherent noises, before her mouth clamped around it and started sucking. _Oh sweet…I could never get tired of this. It's almost addictive._ She used her hands to spread the other woman's legs wider, trying to gain more access. Her tongue kept constant motion around the pink nub.

Needing to take a breath of air, she tried to raise her head, only to find the hips following her, slightly rising up from the bed. Bracing hers arms, she continued her licking and sucking while slowly rising up from her position. The hips rose with her movements, stopping only after she reached midway up her arms, though seeming to want to follow her still.

Panting, she sat up, looking into her lover's glazed, emerald eyes, while her hand started exploring the area she had just vacated. Thumb and fingers trying to work their magic. Her other hand running over the smooth thighs.

"Ara, does my Natsuki like me kissing her there?" she smirked.

" … _pant …pant … _Who was it _… pant … pant …_that didn't even_ … pant … pant …_ want to kiss me earlier?_ … pant … pant …_"

"Hmmm, you're right …" she put on her trademark contemplative expression, after a few moments her ruby eyes started to gleam with malicious light. She gave an evil smile. "Maybe we could …"

Natsuki's eyes, having come to focus enough to watch her expression (and having come to know her well), suddenly grew wide in fear. Shizuru watched amused, as the younger woman began frantically searching around her and, finding the small container, flung the breath mints across the room.

"You wouldn't dare!" she glared at her.

"Ara, you were the one who brought it up."

"I did not!"

"You'd never know if you like it if you don't …"

"Shizuru!"

She laughed softly, watching her lover's glare soften, emerald eyes losing focus, in fact, as one of her thumbs pressed on her sensitive spot, making small circles.

Shifting to a comfortable position, she bent the other's legs apart, kneeling in between. While her thumb played with the nub, the fingers of the other hand moved lower, soaking in the wetness.

Watching the flush growing on the other's face intently, she used her middle finger to probe deeper, skimming along the slick inner folds, searching for the entrance. Finding it, she used the tip to circle it slowly, before gently inserting it into the warm cavity.

"Unnggghhh…"

"So hot." She whispered. _And so tight._ She slipped it in slowly, until her knuckle touched on the exterior, preventing further entry. She drew her hand back, the finger caressing the inner walls before plunging it in again.

She began thrusting in and out, establishing a rhythm, following the swaying of the hips in front of her.

"Oh god, Shizuru!" Her lover had her eyes closed, neck arched, and her hands were clutching the sheets on her side, trying to find something to hold on to.

"Does it feel good, Na-tsu-ki?" She smiled at the cobalt haired woman, who opened her eyes to try to focus on her, she received a lop-sided smile.

"It's okay, I guess."

"Okay?" One chestnut colored brow rose slightly. She frowned.

"Yeah, you know, it's alright." The other was almost grinning now despite the fact that she was gasping for air.

"No, I don't know, why don't you elaborate? My Natsuki?" She knew she was the one being teased now, amazed at the other's audacity, increasing the pace of her finger.

"It's fine, you know? The usual. Average. Standard. Typical. Mediocre. So-so…" This was said between several intake of breaths and a constant smile.

Shizuru took this in stride, however, when the list seemed to be getting endless, she quickly added another finger rammed them in, following her earlier tempo.

"Aaaaahhhhh… god!"

A gasp followed, with moans, grunts, several sounds she couldn't quite name, but no words.. Just hearing them sent shots of electricity between her own legs.

She didn't bother to retaliate at the other's earlier taunts. She herself engrossed at what she was doing. _She's so tight. It's barely possible to move. Almost a virgin, well, I suppose, technically... Wonder what she'll think if I get a vibrator._ She smiled._ No doubt she'll object, I might have to hide it from her. Or perhaps _she remembered something she had read about in the internet _a strap-on. _Her grin then was definitely on the evil side.

Turning her thoughts back to the present matter, she felt along the walls surrounding her fingers, enjoying the searing sensations. Her thumb was slapping the clitoris with each thrust. Her own arousal was becoming unbearable.

She stopped the thrusting movements, her fingers still nestled within, and began a different method. Moving her hand up and down, but not letting the fingers leave their position, she started a vibrating movement, while her thumb concentrated on the small bundle of sensitive nerves.

The response was immediate.

"Mmmmm, Shizuru!"

Her other hand had, on its own volition, found its way between her own legs, massaging the aching spot there. She couldn't gather the will to remove it. Spreading her own knees apart.

As she felt her lover's muscle begin to convulse around her fingers, she felt her own climax building up, almost reaching its peak. She increased the pace on herself, while trying to maintain the other. She was finding it hard to concentrate. She knew she it was only a matter of time.

"Shizuru!"

As if that sound had released her, Shizuru froze for one second, then she felt a stab of indescribable pleasure shooting between her legs, then several more, coming in short, sweet spasms.

Feeling weakened, she slowly dropped down on her lover, wanting the taste of her in her mouth. She decided to use her tongue to bring the other to climax, while her fingers kept their continuous rhythm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just Kidding!

TBC

Muahahahaha!

Omake:

Natsuki: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr stupid author!

Shizuru: Ara, whatever is bothering my Natsuki? _positively glowing_

Natsuki: What are you so happy about? That stupid author left us hanging! Again! _glowering_

Shizuru: Us? _coming to a realization._ Ara, ara, I understand just how Natsuki feels, suffering from the same frustrations myself. _gives stupid author a dangerous look _

Natsuki: I'm gonna punch that stupid author's head!

Shizuru: Natsuki will only hurt her hands punching stupid author's hard head

Lindred: Hey! Stop calling me stupid author! I have a name you know!

Natsuki and Shizuru: stupid Lindred

_**AN:**_ ….. hmmmm …….. my sleep deprived brain can't think of anything right now.

Just press that button down there, would'ya?


	5. Final Chapter

_**AN:**_ A warm "Thank you" to all of you who took the time to read this humble piece of work. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and share your views. Thank you for those who added this to faves. And thank you to those who put this on your alert list, it has been a short journey that _alas_ must come to an end.

No, I'm not about to die just yet. _Sheesh! _Not without handing out my lecherous kisses, hugs and gropes at least. _Handing them out. Take that! And that! And that!  
_

I would have had this out sooner but, just when my creative juices finally started flowing again (yes _CREATIVE!_), I got roped into this drinking binge. Upon waking, I felt a need to spend the next several hours praying for a quick and merciful death. Needless to say, my _perv_ button was switched to "off" mode and it took some time to turn it on again.

Okay, after being forced to endure all these useless and unwanted information, I'm sure you all just want me to actually start writing the story. So here goes …

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own_ the thing. Weren't you listening before?

**Warning:** Contains shoujo-ai. If you don't like that then what the hell are you doing here? Go find yourself some shonen-ai instead!

**Warning:** Contains scenes of graphic adult content. Must be 18 years or older to read. If you are below 18 … (still can't remember how it goes) well, then you have my utmost sympathy, again.

**Warning:** I repeat: For mature readers only.

After finishing this story:

**Warning: **Still kind of smut and porn and filth. No wait, definitely. I'd tell you to go away if you know what's good for you, but nah! I'm too tired.

Final Chapter

She was drowning in a rolling sea of exquisite sensations. Feeling wave after wave of immense pleasure carrying her towards the brink of ecstasy.

It was as though her entire being had concentrated itself into one spot. Casting everything else away, nothing else was needed.

That one spot, currently under the gentle ministrations of one Fujino Shizuru, commanded all her attention.

Natsuki could feel her lover's tongue tracing slow circles around her clit before giving it a few hard flicks. Sucking on it now and then. Traveling down to drink in her wetness before moving back up to repeat the process. It was almost maddening!

One of the other's hands was busy molding itself onto her breasts, squeezing gently, or drawing invisible circles around her nipples, occasionally giving them a soft pinch. Everything was done to keep them erect.

Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled briefly as she took a moment to admire the other woman's abilities. _Talk about multi-tasking._

She contracted her muscles around the fingers moving inside her, as if asking them to stay, not wanting to let go. She felt them probe deeper, caressing the walls surrounding them, the pressure inside of her making her gasp.

"God, Shizuru!"

She spread her legs wider, feet resting on the other woman's shoulders, and thrust her hips upwards, wanting more. Needing more. Demanding more!

She could feel a powerful force building up inside her, trying to gain momentum. She reached out her hand to grasp the one on her breasts, entwining her fingers with the other, almost crushing it in her grip. She felt her lover smile between her legs but was currently beyond caring.

Her body tensed as it prepared itself for her upcoming orgasm. All she had to do now was wait for its release.

Suddenly, she felt her lover's body rise, the fingers inside her slipped out, the mouth moving in an upward direction.

Glazed emerald eyes opened and stared, dumbfounded, as the other's tongue began making a long wet trail towards her stomach, weight supported by the hand whose fingers were still covered with her wetness.

"What the …? Shizuru?'

The other woman continued her journey past her stomach, making her way towards the valley between her breasts. The hand she had been clutching released hers and, propping both elbows at her sides; two hands came to rest on her mounds. Bent knees were beneath her, keeping her legs apart, she raised them up onto the other woman's back.

"Shizuru?"

She used one hand to brush away the hair covering the other's face. Finally raising her head, the other woman glanced at her, mischievous ruby met frustrated emerald. There was a decidedly wicked grin plastered over the other's face.

_This … This woman! This she-devil!_ Realization dawned on her, making her reddening face contort into various expressions. _She's doing it on purpose! She wants me to beg!  
_

"Ara, Natsuki's tomato faces are sooooo cute!"

She growled in response. She really wanted to _strangle_ the other woman in frustration. Her hands were already sliding their way upwards from her lover's arms and shoulders towards that creamy neck.

Shizuru, who had started sucking on one of her nipples, kept grinning, merely raising one chestnut eyebrow at her in challenge.

Keeping her somewhat violent emotions in check, she took a deep breath before sliding one of her hands down to caress the other's back, while the other went up to cup her face. _Two can play this game._

"_Ne,_ Shizuru …"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Kiss me." She smiled at the other woman.

If the other was surprised by her change in demeanor, she didn't show it, merely sliding her knees down for her to reach up and draw their faces closer.

She smiled encouragingly as her lover's mouth released her nipple, eyes locked on those luscious red lips. _Good! All that sucking only served to increase the aching in my pussy. _

She reached her hand behind the other's head to guide it towards her lips, while the other hand moved from her back and headed down to knead one full breast.

When their faces finally drew to a level, they gazed into each others eyes, letting the love they feel for each other shine through. Suddenly, Shizuru puckered her lips and gave her a quick, loud smack on the lips.

"Was that what my Natsuki wanted?"

"No, actually I was thinking of something more like this …"

She licked her lips and, using her hand to draw the other closer, planted a big wet kiss on her mouth. She was rewarded with a sharp bite on her lower lip, followed by a soft chuckle. She retaliated with her own, giving what she got.

They kept this up for a while until, both panting from laughter, emerald locked once again on ruby, both losing themselves in the other's aroused gaze. _She's so beautiful. _Then, in unison, their eyes closed slowly while their mouths reached forward in search of the other. Their lips met.

Her lips tingled at the sensation, feeling the soft movement of the other's lips against her own. She felt her lower lip sucked between those luscious ones and slid her tongue out to lick her lover's upper lip.

Losing herself in the kiss, she took a deep breath. Her scent still clung to the other woman, which made her smile smugly, feeling perhaps like a wolf which had marked its territory. Shizuru drew her face back with an inquiring look.

"Ara, why is my Natsuki smiling so? Does she like breathing in her own scent? Perhaps she enjoys me wearing her … _perfume?_"

_Damn this woman! She knows me too well._ She could feel heat rising onto her cheeks.

"Shut up."

Using her hand to pull the other's face closer to her, she raised her own head to meet it halfway, only dropping back down once she secured her lips, preventing further teasing. It was the other's turn to smile.

Lips parted, tongues met, they explored each other's mouth, trying to savor the flavors within. _Hmmmm, maybe there IS something to this mint thing. _They took turns sucking on each other's tongues, and nibbling on their lips.

She had, unconsciously, been rubbing her hips against the other woman, her legs were now wrapped tightly around her back. A sudden jolt of pleasure between her legs reminded her of her needs. _I can't take any more of this! I gotta DO something!_

Unhooking her feet from behind the other, she laid them on the bed while placing her hands on the shoulders in front of her. She braced herself, about to flip the other woman to the side so she could get on top of her.

As she started to make her move, hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head. Shizuru had moved up to sit on her stomach, effectively pinning her. Large, full breasts were hovering just above her face. _Damn, how did she move so fast? Whoa! Nice angle. No wait, dammit!_

"Ara, I hope my Natsuki wasn't just thinking of breaking The Rule, was she?"

"Th … The Rule?"

She gulped. Glancing up, she tore her gaze away from those twin mounds to look into her lover's eyes, seeing nothing good there, she looked higher, to where her hands were held securely by the smirking woman.

"Natsuki _does_ remember The Rule, does she not?"

How could she forget? The Rule had been established the second time they had tried to make love, wherein a fierce power struggle had taken place.

Natsuki, being the lone wolf she had always been, had an independent streak about her. She wasn't the type to allow someone else to have power over her, much less take control of her. She had even gained enough confidence to show the woman she loved the depth of her feelings. Unfortunately, she still had trouble expressing it with words, not to mention, voicing out her own needs. She figured she would use action instead, thus, she put out an aggressive stand.

On the other hand, Shizuru, despite her constant smile and tea sipping ways, actually had a will of iron. She was a natural born leader, she knew how to exert authority although she preferred to use her charm to gain advantage. She had no intention of letting anyone hold dominion over her, not even her one weakness, her beloved Natsuki.

This combination resulted in a strong clash of wills. The two women silently vying for control amidst all the kissing and caressing. It ended only when they both fell off the bed.

"Natsuki? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I am fine. I think we need to discuss something."

Natsuki blushed, reluctant to do so. She helped the other woman get back on the bed, and then they lay facing each other. Receiving a smile and a warm look, she blurted out.

"I'll be on top."

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when she's being forceful."

Blushing once again, she smiled.

"So it's agreed then?'

"No."

"No?"

"I like being on top of Natsuki. She makes the cutest expressions while I … do things to her. There are also these little noises she makes that I just find so adorable."

"Shizuru!"

Her face was a complete tomato color now. The other woman laughed before speaking.

"I suppose we could think up a compromise."

"Ummmm, we could take turns?" She didn't really relish the idea.

"Hmmmm …"

"Janken?"

Ruby eyes stared at her in amusement, reminding her of her previous luck in that area.

"No, wait! Ummmm, something else, maybe …"

"How about this. Whoever takes the initiative gets to be on top?"

"Takes the initiative? You mean whoever makes the first move?"

"Precisely."

She took some time thinking about it. The other woman waited patiently for her answer, a guileless expression on her face. _Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I just need to … well … take the initiative!_

"Alright. I think it's a great idea."

"So you agree, then?"

"Yes."

She reached out a hand and waited for the other to give it a shake, somehow not seeing the triumphant look that flashed in those ruby eyes. She was going to regret it afterwards.

She had learned about the other woman's love for her a long time ago, and had since suffered having to endure a few stolen kisses, being hugged from behind, and some innocent (according to Shizuru) groping.

After having realized her own feelings for the other woman, and accepting them, she began to appreciate the other's displays of affection. In fact, she welcomed them.

However, it was only after she had agreed to The Rule, as they had come to call it, that she realized the actual extent of her lover's sex drive. _I'm in love with a freakin' sex maniac!_ This become her constant thought for the next few months.

She had given up mornings as a lost cause, she just couldn't get herself up early enough for it. She figured she had the advantage during evenings, thinking herself more a creature of the night.

What she had not counted on was Shizuru jumping on her the minute she got home. Or, if she was the first to return home, the other would wait for an opportunity to sneak up behind her to announce her arrival, usually with hands pawing her in delicate places.

There were even several occasions when the other woman would stride into her office, lust burning in her eyes, lock the door behind her, and sashay her way around her desk, dropping articles of clothing along the way. _God, look at those hips move! Good thing I'm the boss of my own company. Wait, what is SHE doing here? Again?_

She couldn't even retaliate by returning the favor as, being _The _Fujino Shizuru, she would have to wait weeks before getting an appointment to see the other woman. Not that the Shizuru's secretary would even give her one, seeming to find her unworthy of the other.

Finding herself consistently on the receiving end of her lover's ardor, she had tried to take the reins back during one lovemaking session only to be met with resistance, and subsequently, retribution.

She couldn't believe how such a placid looking woman could move so fast. She was stunned as found herself bound, with matching lavender silk scarves no less, spread-eagled across the bed. _Where the hell did she get those things? And why did we get a four poster bed? _Then she remembered. _She bought it. _The other woman had insisted on buying it shortly after they had decided to live together.

The wicked smile the other woman gave her was enough to send chills down her spine. And she was right for being afraid. She had, in fact, spent the rest of the night regretting her little act of rebellion, not to mention moaning, groaning, grunting, sighing, gasping, screaming now and then, and of course begging, well into the morning. In the end, however, she did learn to be a bit more comfortable in making sexual demands.

One thing for sure though, she never, ever broke The Rule again. She had argued about it, claimed it was unjust, declared it unnecessary, waved her arms about trying to get out of it, but one look from her lover was enough to stop her tirade. The Rule remained to this day.

Now, looking up at where her hands were positioned above her head, she felt a sense of dread. _What? Does she keep those damn things hidden there somewhere? For emergencies? Never mind the fact that they're lavender. _She looked back into her lover's eyes and put on the most innocent expression she could muster.

"Of course I remember The Rule. I wasn't trying to break it!"

"No?"

"Of course not!"

She tried to pry her wrists away from the other's grasp to no avail. Ruby eyes considered her for a moment.

"If Natsuki says so."

Her hands were lowered, but not released until the other planted them on her waist. She gave an inaudible sigh of relief. _Thank god she believed me. Well, I WAS lying but still … _Then she realized the other woman _knew_ she had lied, and had merely chosen to ignore it. She smiled up at her and received a smile in return.

"Ara, if Natsuki doesn't want to use her hands perhaps she would prefer to be tied up?"

She immediately started running her hands across the evil woman's body as she replaced her smile with a glare.

"Natsuki is so cute!"

"Oh shut up."

She growled as she began to focus her attention on the body in front of her. Her hands trailed upwards to cup the soft flesh of the other woman, thumbs drawing circles around the nubs. Emerald eyes watched the effect her hands had on the pink nipples before traveling down to where her lover was sitting on her. Feeling the heat between the other's legs on her stomach, her own desire resurfaced.

As if sensing this, the other woman smiled as she reached an arm out behind her to touch her sensitive spot. Her hands gripped the firm breasts slightly before she lowered them onto the other's hips, not wanting to hurt the other, reaching behind her buttocks to give them a squeeze.

She felt fingers running over her pussy, and, finding her clit, she gasped as they began applying slow circular pressure over it. Her own eyes were rooted between the other's legs and she moved her hand forward, placing them on the thighs spread below her.

The fingers stopped their movement and dipped lower, finding the area quite moist, she felt one finger enter her, give her a few quick thrusts, before it was joined by another. She moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes.

She found herself unable to move as the other woman pumped into her, the heel of her palm slapping against her clit. She felt her hips jerk upwards, and suddenly the fingers were removed, making her open her eyes.

She watched, fascinated as the hand, fingers dripping with her wetness, was raised up in front of the other woman. Shizuru gazed at it for a while before, looking down at her with a smile, she slipped the fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them for a while before removing them to place them on her own lips.

"Mmmm, Natsuki tastes good."

She opened her mouth as the other inserted her fingers inside. She sucked on them, trailing her tongue around them before the hand was removed.

Smiling, the other woman began to lean back so Natsuki raised her legs, bending them at the knee, to give the other something to rest her back on. Another pair of legs also rose, knees bent, and finally gave her access to what had been underneath.

She raised her head just to stare for a while. Eyes drinking in the sight. _She's beautiful._ The thought filtered through her mind once more.

"Ara, see something you like?"

There was a sexy quality to the teasing voice but, when she pried her eyes away to look into the other's eyes, she noticed that a blush decorated the porcelain face. It was her turn to smile.

"Hmmm, I don't know. One would look the same as any other, I guess."

"Ara? And how many others has my Natsuki seen?"

"I've seen 'em." She insisted, unwilling to give up.

"If my Natsuki says so."

The other chuckled before continuing.

"So is Natsuki just going to stare? We could just take a picture of it so that Natsuki may look at it whenever she wishes."

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to lie down?" She growled.

"Ara, but it's _my_ turn to be on top."

Cursing under her breath about stupid rules and never winning against the other woman, Natsuki placed her hands on the other's knees, letting them slide slowly down towards the center.

She ran her thumbs over the sides, watching as the wetness increased, before tracing the delicate folds within. She parted them with one hand while she ran the other finger along the moist flesh hidden beneath.

She heard the other moan and she smiled, until an arm reached out behind her leg to play between her own dripping center. She bit down her own urge to moan.

Trying to keep her concentration, she trailed her wet finger up to the top, teasingly, before sliding it back down. _Up, down, repeat._ She smiled as she remembered what the other had done to her earlier.

"Mmmmmmmm …"

She looked up to find the other looking at her, a calm smile on her face. _What the …?_

_How can she be smiling right now? How much self control does she have? I'm making a goddam puddle down here and she's up there smiling? What is wrong with her? She should be begging right now!_

_Come to think of it, I've never made her beg for anything. Does she have some kind of secret trick to it? Or am I that bad? I can't be that bad … can I? Nooooooo!_

She growled as she parted the other's lips to reveal the pink clit nestled within. Using her thumb, she traced circles around it, eliciting another moan, and began massaging it in earnest, while inserting her middle finger inside.

Feeling heat surrounding her finger, she began exploring the inside, tracing the walls, poking the soft, wet, velvety flesh.

"Ara, is Natsuki looking for something? Searching for buried treasure, perhaps?"

She glared at the smirking woman, nudging her with her legs until the other sat back up. She pushed her hands upwards, making her rise a little. Removing her hands from their current location, she slid down, slightly regretting the loss of contact between her own legs, and, wiggling, slipped her arms and shoulders beneath the other's legs until she was facing the woman's pussy.

Looking up, emerald eyes watched the other as her tongue began its sensuous assault. She sucked on the wetness she found there, and, slipping her hands beneath the other woman, parted the lips to insert her tongue within its folds.

Searching within, she found the opening with her tongue and pushed in as far as her tongue would allow. She heard a loud gasp.

"Na-tsu-ki!"

Pausing to take a breath, she looked up to find that Shizuru had arched her head back and was breathing heavily. She herself was panting too, though.

"Ara, does Shizuru like that?"

It was her turn to smirk.

"Ikezu."

She laughed openly now, but kept kissing and drawing her tongue across the other woman's quivering flesh.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

The loving look the other woman directed at her almost made her waver.

"Is it like this with other women, too?"

"And what does Natsuki mean by 'other women'?" there was a hard edge in the tone.

"I'm just asking." She replied, finding the other's clit, began running her tongue over it.

"I wouldn't know, never having been with other women." The other moaned.

"What if I were to …?"

She smiled but the other woman suddenly moved away and, turning around, faced her, albeit, upside down.

"Natsuki will never be with another woman either." She stated firmly, planting a kiss on her lips before moving down to plant another on her breasts and stomach.

She barely had time to register what the other was up to before the woman's breasts passed over her face as she continued her descent.

Reaching her pubic area, the other woman also gave it a kiss before, spreading her legs with her hands, the other moved to fill the empty space. Upon reaching her destination, she turned around to face her, bending down to bury her face between her legs.

She felt the other woman guide her legs over her shoulders and made her cross her feet behind her head, almost pinning it in between. Then, with one arm on her thigh and another across her hips, the other woman then sat up, pulling her up with her.

Caught unaware, Natsuki found her legs dangling upwards, her lower body resting on her lover's shoulders.

"Oi, Shizuru!"

"Natsuki was thinking of doing it with other women? Natsuki must be punished." Was the calm reply.

"Wait, I wasn't! It was a joke! Put me down!"

"Ara, but Natsuki looks cute with her ass up in the air. We should do this more often."

The other then spread the folds between her legs with one hand and began sucking on her clit, running her tongue over and around the sensitive spot. The other hand began massaging her breast, teasing the nipple to a hard nub and moving to the other one to do the same, keeping them both erect.

When flapping her legs in the air proved not only useless, but also tiring, she decided to rest them behind the other's head.

"Shizuru …" she wanted to scream, but it came out in a moan as her body, long denied release, began to respond to the other's exploitations.

Not being able to do much, she decided to close her eyes and just allow the sensations to take over her. And they did. Soon she began to feel the tension within her build again.

She shuddered as she felt a tongue trying to penetrate her, and failing, was replaced by fingers, filling her deeply. She contracted her muscles, feeling them inside her, as they began to withdraw, only to plunge back in again, and began pumping into her relentlessly.

The other hand, having ensured that her nipples were now hard as agates, trailed its way upwards to join its companion. This time, the thumb began paying attention to her clit, stroking it in a wild frenzy. Minutes passed.

"This is … god … Shizuru!"

She only felt the pace quicken, the pressure escalating somewhere inside her body. Goose bumps erupted along her limbs when, her muscles tensed, she knew what was to happen.

"I'm coming…"

She barely felt the other's mouth clamp onto her, tongue pressed onto her clit, as the first exquisite jolt of pleasure ran through her, followed by another, and more, pulsating to a fading rhythm.

She closed her eyes as her vision faded, finding stars hovering instead. She could feel sweat trickle down her forehead and between her breasts but couldn't lift an arm to wipe them away. Even breathing was a labor.

Feeling her body being lowered, she opened her glazed eyes to find the other woman positioning herself above her, raising one of her legs while keeping her own raised. Then pressing her clit against hers, began rubbing them together.

The sensations were amazing. She tried to speak.

"Shi … zuru."

She found she couldn't continue, she wanted to tell her she would give her the same pleasure once she got her strength back but the other woman merely grinned at her until she began to feel her tense up.

The movement of their hips was not entirely unaffecting her, and she began to feel another buildup within. Lustfilled ruby locked on lustfilled emerald and, as if understanding, the other woman kept the pace, waiting for her.

Her second orgasm came quickly this time, though no less powerful, the sensations flooded her senses. The other, seeing her reaction, thrust her pelvis against hers and grabbing her arms in a vice-like grip, started shuddering above her, before collapsing on top of her.

"Are you done yet?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Are you …"

Shizuru released her grip to smack her on the head. Head still buried on her neck.

"Mou, Shizuru, I'm gonna have bruises on my arms again. Finger shaped bruises."

"You'll live."

The tone was unsympathetic. They both laughed. Natsuki took a deep breath and began to close her eyes. She received another smack on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Ara, if Natsuki goes back to sleep, she'd have wasted all my efforts at waking her up."

"Well, you could always wake me up again."

"Ara, I suppose I could."

Shizuru finally raised her head up to look at her, a gentle smile on her face. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before leaning in for a long, sweet kiss.

_The Next Day_

She was sitting in front of a table laden with pork buns, only instead of pork, they were filled with mayo. They were mayo buns! Her mouth started to water at the feast laid out before her.

Drool started falling onto Shizuru's half covered pillow. Half covered because Natsuki's hand had crept inside the pillowcase to caress whatever was inside of it.

Suddenly, the mayo buns started attacking her! Biting _her_ firm rounded buns. She tried to kick them off but couldn't move her legs, she felt binds wrapped around her ankles. Then the mayo buns started licking her _there_! She struggled uselessly, jerking awake.

"Good morning, Natsuki."

The End

Really.

Really really!

Omake:

Natsuki: Mmmmm

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki

Natsuki: _feels mayo buns pressing against her lips and bites down on it. hard._

Shizuru: Ittai! Natsuki! _smacks her on the head, waking her_

Natsuki: Mayo buns … Huh? Shizuru? _sees her rubbing her breast_

Shizuru: _gives Natsuki a dangerous look, then smiles_

Natsuki: Shizuru? I'm sorry did I do something again? _watches as Shizuru rummages through her drawer _

Shizuru: It's alright my Natsuki. _returns smiling, with something in hand_

Natsuki: Ne, Shizuru?

Shizuru: Yes, Natsuki?_still smiling_

Natsuki: What's that you got there? _curious_

Shizuru: Ara, this? It's called a strap-on. _smile widening _

Natsuki: What's it for? _innocently_

Shizuru: Ara, I thought you'd never ask. _smile turning evil_

Natsuki: Well? _impatiently_

Shizuru: It might be better to demonstrate how it works …

Lindred: Muahahaha! I know I told a lot of you that I wouldn't be using that thing but the opportunity just presented itself and I couldn't resist.

Natsuki: _walking cowboy style, points gun at stupid author_

Lindred: Wait! I can explain!

Natsuki: I thought you wanted a quick and merciful death? _starts shooting_

Lindred: _gets shot, runs away, drops of perversion leaving a trail_

Shizuru: Natsuki, you're not going to follow?

Natsuki: What? And get infected with her perversion?

Omake The End

_**AN:**_ GAH! This took longer to write than I had thought. Maybe I should have cut it into two chapters but I already titled it the Final Chapter so I had to go and finish it. Having a final chapter part one and two sounds kinda stupid.

Natsuki: You ARE stupid, stupid!

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't know if it lived up to your expectations, though. This will probably be the first and last smutfic I'll write. All those details still made me wish I had gone with the "licked her tits and went down on her".

I felt I needed to explain why Natsuki was just letting Shizuru do all the work so I added that middle part. Also, I did this without sleep so I might have been just rambling.

Thank you again for reading. Kiss! Hug! Grope! (Yes, I put those in the story too. Hehe!)

So, you know what to do. Press that button down there! (And whatever button down there you may press, just give me a review, will ya?)


End file.
